Life Debt
by GaysInSpaceLTCS131
Summary: A forbidden love, the likes you've never seen... Pairings between male characters, all interrelated.
1. Life Debt 1

"Chewie."

I looked over my shoulder to the man I had been calling my partner for years now.

"What is it, Han? Are you still worried?"

We had disobeyed Jabba's orders and were now smuggling some Jedis and their droids on the Millennium Falcon.

They had given us a lot of currency in exchange but we were still in a precarious situation.

Han stepped deeper into my bedroom, the dim light making his features stark and his dark eyes glint quietly.

He sighed. "Yeah, a bit," he gave me a crooked smile, "but it's nothing for us is it?"

I chuckled reassuringly. "Definitely." It was true. He and I were always running from some kind of trouble. Not surprising, considering our occupation.

I felt the corners of my eyes tighten as I started to think about the past and how I'd become indebted to this man after he had rescued him from the Imperial Army.

The man who was to become my most important person.

I shook my head in wonder. Me, a warrior, and a human with his mind in the clouds…but I couldn't imagine life without him.

I walked to him, in the center of the small room, and places my arms around him slowly. I felt him sink into my large form. He stroked my hair slowly and I let out a low vibration from my throat.

"It's me and you against the world. I'll never forget that. As long as you're by my side we'll keep going on adventures together."

"Living recklessly," he added, laughing.

I put my hand on the tops of his shoulders and we gazed at one another intently.

He put his hand to my face and I warmed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Obviously he can't see that, though, can he Chewbacca?

"I've always thought you had the loveliest pair of blue eyes. I'm jealous."

I started to say something back when a silhouette at the door caught my eye. We both turned to see the young, blond Jedi stare at us from the entrance of the room.

His eyes were wide as he stuttered. "W-what's going on here? Why are you two so close to one another?" I could see he had surprised Han. He raised his hands as he tried to explain the situation but was stopped when the older man entered the scene.

"What's going on here? What's with all the racket? Luke?" The young man couldn't seem to think up a reply fast enough before the man turned to us.

Me and Han looked at each other.

"Oh, boy."


	2. Life Debt 2

"They...are a little close aren't they?," asked the boy. His blond helmet of hair shivered and he anxiously looked at his...mentor?  
The older one looked back at us, at me. When our eyes made contact I could see the comprehension sink into the dark depths of his eyes. And what I saw was...  
He turned back to Luke and talked to him gently like a parent would a child who was still learning about the world around it.  
"Don't fret, my boy. These two are very close to one another. There is a bond I sense, a powerful one. You must not be afraid of that."  
"So then...it's not strange?"  
He shook his head. "No." He patted him on the back.  
The boy looked back at us, frowning, and his gaze moved to Han and our interlocking hands.  
Sly. I hadn't noticed he'd slipped his fingers through mine. I must've been distracted. I felt a twinge over what that meant but focused on what was happening in front of me at the moment.  
Han purses his lips and raised an eyebrow and I chuckled a little over how I'm control he appeared. Only I knew that his fingers trembled in mine.  
I gave them a small squeeze and held on with a more solid grip.  
"You have anything else to say kid?," Han said nonchalantly.  
The other shook his head and his face smoothed out. He gave us a small smile and turned around, walking calmly out the sliding door.  
Obi Wan lingered for a second or two.  
"I'm sorry. He doesn't know much yet, he hasn't been out in the universe, Hell, the world enough to understand some of the most basic concepts of life."  
I nodded. It had been a strange reaction. One we hadn't faced for almost a decade now.  
Han waved his apology away. "Don't worry, we got it. Just make sure you teach that runt what he needs to know. Sooner- rather than later." The last sounded ominous and the old man didn't miss the subtle hint that Han knew more than he and that boy thought he did.  
As if he didn't know the dangers of what he had gotten into.  
He reclined his head in a small now if agreement. "Yes. Thank you." He turned to head out the door but he gave us one last serious glance before he left.

We simultaneously left out a breath that made us sag a bit. Our chests no longer puffed out in an attempt of emotional self defense.  
In all honesty, our bond was technically seen as something acceptable but it was still recent, considering all the time and development it took to get where we are now. That meant that people from last generations still thought it was something unacceptable at times.  
Honestly, he didn't look the type. But after all this time I guess it's just a defense mechanism rooted inside of me. I wondered if it would ever go away.  
I felt pressure on my hand and saw that they were still connected. Like us.  
His features were lighter and more gentle now that the light had been turned up.  
"C'mon. Let's get back to our little chat."  
"What were we talking about again?," I asked, teasing him.  
He laughed and it's deep richness invaded my senses.  
"Oh, right Chewie. You have an excellent memory. As if you could forget." He gave me a crooked smile.  
I raised my eyebrows and he sat on the corner of my sleeping area."Do I," I responded slowly, as if pondering," Well, yes, I suppose I do, don't I?"  
He put him knees up and later his hands and chin over top them, eyes glittering with light humor.  
"We were on the topic of eyes. And you were saying how jealous you are. But you know, I'm jealous of yours Han."  
He shook his head, as if the notion were absurd. "Oh, right! They're just your run of the mill, brown."  
I walked my heavy body over to him and set down next to him before letting my body fall back. I stretched out my long arms.  
"No. I like them more. You want to know why?"  
"Because their mind?," he asked sarcastically.  
"No...though that is another reason. I love your eyes because they convey what you feel so clearly. I know when you're angry, when you're irritated, when you're grumpy-" He cut me off.  
"Well, damn. Am I such an angry person?"  
I patted his shoulder and continued, leaving it there. "I love how they also show me when you're excited, or happy, or when you look at me...I can see what you feel. And it makes me happy that what I see in your eyes is a reflection of what I feel."  
He turned red. "Well. Damn. For a wookie, you sure have a way with words."  
I tossed him into his back before he could react and a small sound of surprised escaped from his mouth.  
"Don't you forget it."  
His mouth taped open, but he shut it with an audible click. He grinned.  
"Make me, hairy."  
I made sure he would never forget.


	3. Close, Yet Far 1

"Ben."  
I looked up from the dinner table to my father. The wrinkled planes of his face and graying hair only emphasized how old and different he was from me.  
"Yes?," I asked, at my peaking point of frustration.  
"Your uncle Luke has been talking to me about your training. He tells me you don't seem as focused recently... I know you're tired of my questioning but I'm only worried, son." His expression seemed tentative but concerned.  
Normally one would draw upon their empathy and apologize. Tell their conserved guardian what was happening.  
 _But I can't._  
If I told them that the dark side was drawing me in deeper and deeper every day... as if an echoing voice enveloped me in a cocoon of sweet release...  
My hand trembled and I steadied it, sweat starting to exude from my every pore. I got up suddenly the chair screeching loudly on the marble floor.  
"Its nothing dad! I told you already, damn it! Leave me alone!," he started to open his mouth to reply and get up from the chair but I shut him up when I said, "You're so annoying and weird, that's why mom left!"  
He flinched and sat back down like a heavy weight suddenly pushed him down. A stabbing sensation pierced my chest and I turned away, leaving my home, before what I had said really hit.  
I ran through the brush outside, into the deeper part of the vegetation until I finally came out into a clearing and walked towards my shuttle.  
It shone darkly like black water in the moonlight and I stroked it's cold surface before getting in.  
I lifted off and sped through the night in it towards a place I had now recognized as a safe haven for me. There resided my closest friend and partner in crime.  
 _I'll tell him all about the nightmares I've been having._ My throat tightened and I thought back to last night and the nightmare of had before waking in a pool of cold sweat, the sheets tangled maniacally around my limbs, constricting them as I struggled to wake.  
 _The dream where my father is killed...by a Jedi... At least I thought it was._  
I had seen it all. His face, twisted in a hurricane of emotion, the lightsaber, his plummet...  
I was glad when I'd finally reached my destination. My friend's house was in a well off area on the other side of the city. I went up the steps and raised my hand to knock, only to have the door swing open before my knuckles could touch the cool quadanium steel doors.  
A strong, young man with tawny brown eyes and a head of golden hair stepped through and greeted me.  
"Ben!," he embraced me wholeheartedly and I immediately reciprocated the sentiment, "I can't believe you're here! Come in, come in!" He pulled me along, grabbing hold of my hand, and I followed him inside, the door clicking quietly as it closed behind us.  
He lead us to his spacious kitchen and sat me down at a stool. He looked through the contents of his cabinets and such as I gazed at him with admiration...and adoration.  
He was my best friend. My closest confidant. My mentor and consultant...  
He turned around and looked very serious in his all black ensemble, until he winked, that is. A heavy cord in me loosened as I took him in, my special person.  
 _...My lover._  
 _Kylo Ren._

We smiled at each other.


	4. Close, Yet Far 2

I told him everything. Well, I had been telling Kylo Ren about the disturbing images that appeared every about time I closed my eyes. And while the release of this pressure from keeping things secret is immense, there is another reason I appreciate his listening.

And that is because he tells me that he has found the answer to my problems.

Apparently he is an apprentice to a man who is a very powerful manipulator of the force.

"He'll take you under his wing like he did me. I've told him all about you and he's very excited to meet you," he said happily.

I still questioned the sincerity of this man but I did not question my trust of this young man, and , therefore, agreed to meet with his mentor.

That night, as we lay on bed together, our limbs intertwined, he told me about his dreams of his future...our future.

I felt a hazy warmth eminate from the core of my being as I sank deeper into the mattress and soaked in the rich sound of his voice.

You're so unlike me...I'm this wretched,fragile being. But you're so strong and bright. You are my Sun.

Of course I'd never be so sentimental out loud, besides, I'd always felt that actions spoke louder than words.

I wonder if mom would be proud of the man I am today?

I didn't have to think for long and I glanced at the man beside me.

Perhaps not.

But then, what did I know?

Well, that fact was that I knew my father had been very close to another male in his youth. The bond they had shared was too much for her. She was leaving city when-

I shut my eyes.

I felt Kylos heavy hand touch my forehead and it helped to ground me.

"Hey," he murdered gently, "it's going to be alright. You'll see the man tomorrow and he will definitely help you. You won't have to lose anyone again. Ever."

I smiled as I turned to him as responded in agreement.

But in the back of my mind, something powerful and tangible stirred. I knew history could, all too easily, repeat itself.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
